Zhuo Yatong
Personality She was an independent, modern woman. Zhuo Yatong could already be considered an independent woman before the world had changed; under the pressure of Yue Zhong, she was forced to show her potential. After beheading her first zombie, Zhuo Yatong felt a surge of pride and her fear towards the zombie lessened. Appearance She is an extremely beautiful woman with long black hair and snow-white skin, her slender body, long legs and perky butt like features from an exquisite painting; she exuded an alluring mature charm. Zhuo Yatong joined in the tough military training that the soldiers of the forces undertook. her originally fair, satiny skin, became quite tanned. History When she was 16, Zhuo Yatong fell in love with a man, and had thus "eaten the forbidden fruit. Not long after, she conceived and subsequently gave birth to that man’s child. However, as soon as he saw their child, that man was scared of the burden and responsibility of child-rearing and broke up with Zhuo Yatong. Zhuo Yatong’s family could be regarded as a prominent one. Upon learning of this matter, the elders of her family were absolutely furious and chased the mother-daughter pair away to a remote little village as some sort of banishment. Zhuo Yatong was very brave and relied on her own efforts, some funding from her parents and also her family’s prestige to gradually operate a business that produced a decent career for her. Before the end of the world, she was already kind of a rich woman with a net worth of several million. At the time Z-day had commenced, Zhuo Yatong had just been preparing for a birthday party with her daughter. They had stored a large amount of grain, cakes, pastries and drinks in advance. It was because of this large amount of stored-up food that she and her daughter were able to luckily hold on for 3 months until Yue Zhong had rescued them. Abilities The original stat she had received from her evolution were, at Level 1: Strength 25, Agility 13, Vitality 12, Spirit 11, Stamina 12, and Endurance 13. Zhuo Yatong’s basic attributes were already above average, hence even if she was only Level 1, after her evolution, she had attributes that had already surpassed normal Level 10 Enhancers. The 25 points of strength had bestowed upon her an immense strength. If she gave it her all, she could probably snap the neck of a normal zombie with just one punch. Her strength vastly outstripped that of other normal Enhancers. It was precisely because of this that Yue Zhong chose to invest in her, giving her 3 skill books in one go. Those 3 Skill Books were the Level 2 Skill: Super Strength Enhancement, Level 2 Skill: High Speed Movement and the Level 3 Skill: Enormous Power Solidification. Yue Zhong also gave her a set of white gloves, Level 1 Enhanced Boots, a Replica Tang Sword, a Level 2 Armor and the Water Snake Skin Cape. When he had fully equipped Zhuo Ya Tong, her strength reached 41 points, stronger than most normal people by 4 times. If she used the Strength Enhancement Skill, she could unleash a strength 7 times that of a normal person. However, even though she possessed such strength, she did not have the relevant experience in battle. Any Level 10 Enhancer under Yue Zhong’s training could easily dispose of Zhuo Yatong who had not gone through any training. Yue Zhong told various tactics and strategies to employ when dealing with different situations regarding zombies. As she continued her training, she improved quickly and her speed of killing zombies became faster. Originally her abilities exceeded those of normal Enhancers by 10 times and she was also well equipped; the moment she overcame her fear of zombies, killing them became an easy feat. After an entire morning, the zombies in the whole area were cleared by her and there was even an L1 amongst those which she killed. After killing such a large number of zombies, Zhuo Yatong rose to Level 8 and obtained a huge amount of enhancement points. Her strength was not lacking but her stamina was one of the weaker points, therefore Yue Zhong guided her to allocate 14 points entirely to her stamina. At the same time, in accordance with Yue Zhong’s conjecture, Zhuo Yatong, being a true Evolver, gained a fixed point in strength every time she leveled up. It was clear that she was a strength-based Evolver. She is also able to drive. Zhuo Yatong continuously killed Mutant Pigs, reaching level 13. Zhuo Yatong, who had always been fighting on the frontlines, she wielded her God and Devil System equipment, a huge mace. Her sniping skills could not compare to those who possessed the Sniping Specialization, but it was enough to deal with most situations. Therefore, Yue Zhong had chosen to put her behind the fighting lines for the first time, to act as a support sniper. Skills Rank 2 * High Speed Movement * Super Strength Enhancement Rank 3 * Enormous Power Solidification * Werewolf Transformation Equipment * .54 Handgun * Water Snake Skin Cape * Barlett Sniper Rifle Rank 1 * Enhanced Footwear * White Leather Gloves Rank 2 * 2nd Degree Protective Garment * Replica Tang Sword (Formerly) Rank 3 * Power Ring * Wolf Tooth Staff Relationships * Yue Zhong: Emotions rushed up in Zhuo Yatong’s heart and at that moment, she fell in love with this youth younger than her by 8 – 9 years. Women were usually emotional creatures; whilst Yue Zhong had come to their aid at the start, she was thankful but not moved. Even their tryst by the riverside happened as a way of thanking Yue Zhong for saving them and it was not out of love, hence at that time, she didn’t actually develop any feelings for him. Yue Zhong had taken care of her unconditionally when she was unwell, she had truly fallen for this man. This was because regardless of what his motives were, he had personally taken care of her very carefully, and this type of trait was hard to find in the current world. Yue Zhong also did not know that he had unintentionally won the heart of this beauty. He had chosen to take care of her simply because he had treated her as his woman, and he had the responsibility to. He knew that even though he had won her body, he did not assume that he could win her heart. If it was before the end of the world, men like Yue Zhong definitely wouldn’t be the sort of partner chosen by Zhuo Yatong. She was able to build up a career without any help from a man and lived very well. However, after the end of the world, Zhuo Yatong could only choose to rely on Yue Zhong; she had rich experience and had witnessed the cruelty of post-apocalypse humans. Otherwise, with her beauty, she would be bound to experience a lot of suffering. * Tong Xiaoyun: Zhuo Yatong grew fond of this brave and cute little girl. Tong Xiaoyun and Zhuo Yatong always shared a close relationship, but with regards to getting Yue Zhong’s affection, they would compete unknowingly. Although Zhuo Yatong did not say it, she still felt jealous of Tong Xiaoyun that managed to gain a position within Yue Zhong’s heart as well. But their relationship with regards to when Yue Zhong isn't around is a wierd one. Their relationship is halfway between a sisterly and a mother and daughter relationship. They often train together and Zhou Yatong teaches her many things because of her sheltered upbringing, and the fact that her age is closer to Zhou Yatong's daughter than Yue Zhong. * Ji Qing Wu: Zhuo Yatong was put in charge of the warriors hunting zombies and Mutant Beasts. She wanted to quickly shorten the gap in terms of enhancement between herself and Ji Qingwu, becoming even stronger and more worthy of Yue Zhong. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Earth Category:Evolvers